fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
02. Quiz jakiejś Legendy
Chris: Ostatnio w Wodospadzie Totalnej Porażki! Przywitaliśmy znów naszych kochanych, przeuroczych frajerów. Haha. Byli bardzo zaskoczeni tym, co im pokazaliśmy. Grota, super domek do spania, jedzenie na skarpie, eliminację. Haha, Sadie zademonstrowała to najlepiej! (kadr na odlatującą Sadie) Niestety straciliśmy też nową zawodniczkę... Pomińmy to! Heather za to skończyła na wózku, bo ją trochę nogi i ręce bolą. Haha! Już czas na czołówkę? No dobraaa... Bo chciałem jeszcze trochę pogadać. (Pierwsza kamera wychodzi z domu, druga z drzewa, wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, trzecia zaś ze kartonu mleka, który trzyma w ręce Cody, zarazem go powalając na ziemię, szybko podbiega do niego Sierra. Kamera przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Chef wyrzuca z niej Chrisa, a w tle widać skaczącą po stołach Aoife. Olivier próbuje wyjąć z kieszeni Chefowi dolara, jednak ten uderza go patelnią. Dawn siedzi na krześle i medytuje, , a Lindsay, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, zachwycają się Justinem i Alejandro. Justtin siedzi na krześle i trzyma nogi na stole, a Philip obraził DJ-a, a ten teraz płacze. Tyler biega po kuchni uciekając przed Kłem, Trent gra na gitarze, by zaimponować Gwen, ale ta wraz z Duncanem się z niego śmieje. Eva i Jo siłują się na rękę, a Heather kłóci się z Alejandro. Noah i Bridgette coś omawiają przy stole, nagle wszystko wybucha, a zawodnicy wieczorem siedzą w strojach kąpielowych nad brzegiem i gwiżdżą, wszystko zasłania wielka kurtyna z napisem "Total Drama Waterfall".) Nad przepaścią, Śniadanie DJ: (przerażony ciągle patrzy w dół) Bridgette: DJ, spokojnie. Siedzimy na twardych składnikach, nie spadniemy. Chyba... DJ: Iii. (skulił się pod stołem) Eva: Uspokój się, cieniasie. Przecież siedzisz w miejscu. DJ: Kiedy to jest takie przerażające i w ogóle... Eva: To nie jedz i daj spokój! DJ smutny odszedł. Większość kręciła głowami. Eva: No co? Nie chcę się wkurzać podczas jedzenia! (w krzakach)Courtney: Eva to przypakowana szajbuska. Ale tym razem jestem w stanie stanąć po jej stronie, byleby nie odpadła szybko. Jest w niej aparycja na zwycięzcę. Znam się na tym! (chciwy uśmieszek) Lindsay: Katie! Jesteś taka... Dlaczego nie płaczesz po Sadie? Katie: No co Ty, tyle sezonów byłyśmy razem i już ustaliliśmy taktykę gdyby nas rozdzielili. Hihi. Zaciekawione spojrzenia reszty drużyny. (w krzakach)Heather: (siedzi na wózku inwalidzkim) Hmm, idiotki wymądrzały? To by mogło zastąpić mi Lindsay i tą Beth, której na szczęście nie ma. A ta cała Jo... To ja powinnam móc rządzić! Jo: Brakuje mi kogoś kto weźmie udział w żarciu na czas... Olivier: Ja mogę spróbować. Jo: No to dajesz, 3, 2, 1, Start! Jo wzięła całą miskę i wrzuciła sobie wszystko do ryja, a Olivier dopiero zdążył wziąć łyżkę do ręki. Jo: Haha, wygrałam maminsynku! Olivier: To jakiś podstęp! Ja nigdy nie przegrywam! Przychodzi Chris. Chris: Wyglądacie tak słodko, jak małe dzieci. Dobra, wyglądacie żałośnie, jak duzi dorośli i do tego ułomni, Haha. Ale do rzeczy, dziś czeka was 3 etapowe zadanie! Tak poza tym, Dzikie Lwy, poznajcie waszego pomocnika do obsługi wózka inwalidzkiego Heather, LeBron Bon Jovi! Przychodzi LeBron i podchodzi do wózka Heather. Chris: Nie wiem czy jest rozmowny, ale za to imię wymiata. Co nie? (świerszczyk) Dobraaa, waszym etapem 1 jest odnalezienie pewnej wsi, na tych kartkach (rzuca kapitanom) jest pradawna legenda, która mówi coś o egzotycznej wiosce w głębi lasu, legenda jest również trasą, dzięki której możecie do niej dojść. Żeby nie było, że któraś drużyna papuguje drugą, druga trasa została stworzona przez nas. Następnym zadaniem będzie... Ale to już dowiecie się na miejscu. A ostatni etap, mój ulubiony to wyścig powrotny pod Wodospadem! Haha. Jesteście gotowi na wyzwanie? Jo: McLean, kiedyś Ci nie daruje za to wszystko! Justtin: Nie będzie tak źle. Przecież to tylko wędrówka przez las. Chris: Aa, tak. Pełen pułapek! Wszyscy: Chris! Chris: Nie marudźcie, tylko do roboty moje rybki! (zniknął w oparach dymu) Zadanie cz.1 Wszyscy zatrzymali się gdzieś w lesie, Dawn medytowała na pniu. Philip: 'Długo jeszcze? ''Philip siada na kamieniu, spada na niego wielki kloc z tytanu ważący jakieś 10 ton. Dawn tego nie zauważyła, bo miała zamknięte oczy. 'Dawn: '''Nie. '''Philip: '''Pomoże mi ktoś? '''Justtin: '''Dobra. Dawn, medytuj, my wyciągniemy Philipa. ''Nagle kloc podlatuje lekko w powietrze, zostaje odstawiony na bok przez Dawn. 'Tchórzliwe Łanie (oprócz Dawn): 'Łaaał. 'Eva: '''Czemu ten kretyn dał przepis na sajgonki? ''Eva pokazuje kartkę, gdzie jest przepis na sajgonki. 'Gwen: '''A... ha? '''Duncan: '''Czy ta Dawn nie może się pośpieszyć? '''Dawn: '''Bądź cierpliwy. '''Alejandro: '''Tak, tyle, że jesteśmy tu już od 30 minut. ''Alejandro uderza stopą o ziemię, zapada się. 'Dawn: ' (pokazuje palcem) Tędy! Kamera przenosi się do Dzikich Lwów. '''Jo: Matołki! Szybciej! Heather: Sorki, ale jestem na wózku inwalidzkim! Jo: W takim razie niech twój kolega się pośpieszy! Noah: Może pomyśl o tym, że z wózkiem inwalidzkim się nie biega? Jo: No to teraz już się biega! Olivier: Spokojnie, i tak wygramy. Trent: Ale musimy się postarać, by wygrać. Trent wpada w pułapkę i zaczyna wisieć nad drzewem Trent: Okej, jakoś sobie poradzę! Chyba. Idźcie. Jo: Dobra, zostawmy go. LeBron: Chwila. LeBron wspina się na drzewo, wyjmuje scyzoryk z kieszeni i przypiłowuje linę. Trent spada na głowę Trent: FRYTKI! (zaczyna biegać dookoła) ŁAHAHAHAHA! Jo: Super, teraz mu odwaliło. Justin: Ja nie mogę zbytnio chodzić po lesie, bo się pobrudzę, ale z drugiej strony błoto poprawia cerę... LeBron: Ech... Jo: Weź przestań się tutaj troszczyć tylko o siebie, panie miss piękności. Trent całuje Jo... Trent: Mamusia! AHAHAHA! Jo: Fu! (zaczyna pluć) Idiota! ... i Cody'ego Trent: TATUŚ! HAHAHA! Cody rzyga Cody: Debil! Trent dostaje w ryj od Jo, normalnieje Trent: Yyy... co się stało? LeBron: Pocałowałeś Jo i Cody'ego. Trent rzyga Nieoczekiwanie docierają do wsi, tam są Brendon, Veronica, Moreno i Vamelia. Wsią jest wieś z Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy. Vamelia (pisząc coś na kartce): ''' O, witajcie! Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie quiz na temat Wiejskiej Legendy! '''LeBron: Czytałem, czytałem... Vamelia: A teraz musimy poczekać na- Wbiegają Tchórzliwe Łanie Vamelia: -nich... Dobra, dzisiaj macie quiz na temat Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy. Justtin: Już jest? Vamelia: Teraz będzie półfinał! Justtin: Nie było mnie dwa miesiące, a tu już półfinał. Vamelia: O chłopie... Zadanie cz.2 Vamelia: Pierwsze pytanie do... Evy! W którym odcinku odpadła Isabelle? Eva: Skąd mam to wiedzieć?! Vamelia: ŹLE! Punkt dla Dzikich Lwów (1-0). Pytanie do Noah! Kto był cameo w odcinku 14? Noah: Nie wiem, Dakota? Vamelia: Punkt dla Tchórzliwych Łani! (1-1) W tym odcinku nie było cameo. Pytanie do Courtney! Jaki był symbol przetrwania w odcinku 17? Courtney: Nie wiem! Vamelia: 2-1 dla Lwów! Odpowiedź to sałatka z dżdżownic! Pytanie do Heather! Podaj nazwy odcinków 16, 17, 18! LeBron szepcze coś do ucha Heather LeBron (szept do Heather): Przypodobaj się Bteh, Zgubne Grzybobranie, Wredna Niespodzianka. Heather: Przypodobaj się Bteh, Zgubne Grzybobranie, Wredna Niespodzianka? Vamelia: DOBRZE! Punkt dla Lwów, jest 3-1! Do Dawn! W którym odcinku odpadłaś? Dawn: Nie brałam w tym udziału. Vamelia: Dobrze! 3-2 dla Lwów. Pytanie do Lindsay. Heather: Oho... Vamelia: Jaka drużyna miała kolor purpurowy? Lindsay: Purpurowy to taki, jak moje włosy? Nie wiem! Vamelia: 3-3! Łanie, otwiera się szansa do wygranej! Jeśli GWEN odpowie źle, przegracie! Duncan: Odpowiedz dobrze, Gwen... Vamelia: Jak nazywała się Drużyna, w której była Selisha? Gwen: Hmmm... Vamelia: ODPOWIEDŹ BŁĘDNA! Gwen: Hę, co?! Vamelia: Musisz od razu podać odpowiedź! Dzikie Lwy! Wy dostajecie pomoc w dotarciu do swojego domu! Goooooooookartyyyy! LeBron: Co z Heather? Jest cała połamana. Vamelia: Hmm... Nie wiem, ty kieruj, a ona niech ci usiądzie na kolanach? LeBron: A jak coś będę widział na drodze? Vamelia: No to już twój problem. Muszę pisać odcinek, ciao! Wsiadają do gokartów i odjeżdżają niczym błyskawica, a Łanie pobiegli za nimi Zadanie cz.3 Łanie opadały z sił, każdy padł na ziemię, nawet Eva Eva: Nie dam rady... Alejandro: Ja też... Daję sobie spokój. I tak przegraliśmy. Duncan: Ja też... Tchórzliwe Łanie: (jęk zawodu) (w krzakach) Gwen: Wiem, że dzisiaj odpadnę, zawaliłam zadanie. Mogę już się pakować... Lwy zaś nie miały problemów, mając gokarty, trzymali się w szyku i wszystko łatwo szło... do czasu, póki Katie nie przywaliła w resztę, powodując karambol. W nim zostali uwięzieni m.in. Lindsay, Jo, Heather i Noah. Trafili pod gokarty, które powoli zaczęły ich przygniatać Heather: Pomocyyyy! Jo: KTO TO ZROBIŁ! Nie ważne kto i tak go zabiję! Katie przełyka ślinę Noah: Wyjmij nas ktoś! Heather: Jestem za młoda by umrzeć! I to jeszcze przez głupią Katie! Jo: Katie, zabiję cię! LeBron zaczął zrzucać gokarty, ale żaden nie nadawał się już do użytku. Po chwili zaczął każdego wyjmować Jo rzuciła się od razu na Katie LeBron: A... ha? Noah: Chwila, teraz trzeba prędko do Chrisa! Pobiegli. Wózek Heather o dziwo był nietknięty. LeBron ją tam posadził i truchtem pojechali Widok na Łani, którzy czołgali się po ziemi, potem widok na biegnących Lwów. Potem znowu widok na Łani czołgających się po ziemi, i znowu widok biegnących Lwów. No i tak parę razy, aż w końcu widok na Dzikie Lwy, którzy dobiegli już do Chrisa, ale przy ostatnim kroku wpadli w pułapkę i trafili do siatki, która uwięziła ich, trzymało się to na gałęzi drzewa. Chris: Niespodziankaaaa! Dobra, Chefie! W gałąź trafia rakieta z wyrzutni rakiet, którą trzymał w rękach Chef, pokazał kciuk Chrisowi Chris: Wygraliście! Dzikie Lwy: Juhu! Chris: A teraz JAZDA DO DOMU! Zdziwieni gdzieś poszli, chwilę po tym doczołgali się Tchórzliwe Łanie Chris: A wy, dzisiaj kogoś pożegnacie! Tchórzliwe Łanie: (jęk zawodu) Przed ceremonią Wszyscy siedzieli na ziemi w zimnej grocie i masowali swoje ciała po ciężkim biegu. Justtin: Dobra, to teraz ustalmy kogo wyrzucimy? Courtney: Chyba tego nie trzeba robić! Dobrze wiemy, kogo pożegnamy, prawda? Spoglądała morderczo na Gwen. Ta opuściła głowę. (w krzakach)Gwen: Przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego, błędy będą mi zawsze wypominać. (w krzakach)Bridgette: Nie zagłosuję na Gwen. Lubię ją, a przyjaciołom tego się nie robi. Sierra: (szepnęła Gwen na ucho) Nie wylecisz, za dużo osób Cię lubi. Gwen: Dzięki, Sierra. Too, nawet miłe. Ceremonia Chris: Oddaliście już głosy i muszę stwierdzić, że mimo tego, że się już dobrze znacie nadal nie potraficie zgodnie głosować! Na szczęście parę osób ma coś w głowie i zagłosowało na jedną osobę, dlatego też... Szklanki ciepłej źródlanej wody wędrują dziś do: *Sierry *Alejandro *Duncana *Philipa *Bridgette *DJ *Evy *Dawn *i Justtina Każdy odbierał swoją szklankę i stali obok Chrisa. Chris: Dwie koleżanki... Courtney: Ekhem! Chris: Aa, tak. Wy się już nie lubicie. Rywalizujące ze sobą o jednego chłopaka, ale dziś jedna z nich wyleci! Kto? (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Courtney? Courtney: Niee... Chris: Zostajesz! Gwen: Mogłam sie tego domyślić. Chris: Wiesz Gwen, co robić. Wstała i poszła na miejscu wystrzału. Postała przez chwilę i nic się nie działo, dłuższą chwilę i nadal nic. Chris: Co jest, kurczę? Przybiega Chef i szepcze coś na ucho Chrisowi. Chris: Gwen, masz szczęście. Zostajesz dziś! Courtney: Że co?! Miała wylecieć stąd! Chris: Mamy awarię zapalnika... Nastąpił wybuch w miejscu wystrzału, na szczęście, a może nie Gwen tam już nie stała. Courtney: Chris! (zaciska pięść) Chris: To ja już może sobie pójdę. Do jutra, frajerzy! W krzakach Chris: Dziś pożegnam się z wami z pokoju zwierzeń! To jedyne miejsce, gdzie Courtney nie zaglądała, a ma dziewczyna mocny bulwers! Dlatego oglądajcie nas niedługo w Wodospadzie! Totalnej!!! PORAŻKI!!!